All you ever wanted
by amzy
Summary: All Sora ever wanted was Riku, all Riku ever wanted was Sora. What will happen when one denies the other? SoraRiku AxelRiku KiariSora YAOI! Enjoy! R&R! Starts out slow..sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, hello! This is a weird story I thought of. I hope you enjoy it. Yes it's a yaoi. You've been warned! By the way, please don't send flammers, its just showing how childish you are. PLEASE REVIEW! This is a Riku/Sora and a Riku/Axel and Sora/Kairi fic. Enjoy! Oh by the way, I don't own these peoples, yadda yadda yadda. Yes, in this chap there younger._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sora was rather excited as he looked up at his silver haired best freind. Tonight Sora was staying the night at Riku's house. Riku looked down at his brownhaired goofy freind. Sora was laying on him, they were in the livingroom watching t.v. "What?" Riku sighed. His voice made Sora jump a bit and snap back into reality.

"Oh, uh nothing." Sora smiled.

"Uh, huh." Riku focased back in on the movie ignoring his best freind. He was only 12, and Sora only 11, but he felt nervouse around him. "Focus on the movie loser." Riku said not taking his eyes off the t.v. screen. Sora gave him his best smile.

"I can't. I have a short intention span, _loser._" Sora replied. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Fine what do you suggest we do?"

"hmmm..." Sora said pretending to think. "Watch this movie?" He laughed. Riku couldn't help but smirk at his freind.

"You confuse me sometimes."

"I know." Sora replied. "Hey Riku,"

"Huh?" Riku said nonchalontly.

"Nothing." Sora said, to frightened to say what he had been longing to say for a year or more. "_No, it's tonight or never."_Sora told himself. "Let's wrestle!" He said jumping on top of Riku so his legs were stratteled over either side of Riku's body.

"Ahh!" Riku squeeked, taken off gaurd. "Sora!"

"Yes?" Sora smiled.

"What in the-" Riku never got to finish that sentence, Sora placed his lips on Rikus._ "Oh my! He's kissing me back! He likes me! He likes me! He -" _Sora thought, until Riku pulled away."..."

Sora's world came crashing down, he was so embarrased! "I got to go!" Sora said turning and running.

"Sora! Sora, please.." Riku started, but Sora never turned around to see what his freind wanted, Sora was already gone, probably heading back to his house. "I hate me." Riku sighed, feeling rather bad. "Why did I lead him on like that? And why did I kiss him!" Riku plopped back down on the couch. "Ohh well, by tomorrow, this should be fixed."

* * *

**_Ok Review, and I'll bring you more! I hoped you liked it! Yes I know their kinda young, but in the next chap they'll be older. Don't worry!_**


	2. Love?

**_Ok. I lied. Their not to much older... yet. Give me a while to decide where to go with this story. Thank you for all the reviews. Here goes nothing!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sora laid in his bed, it was a week after the whole deal had happened. He felt terrible, but realized it was a stupid emotion, he didn't love Riku. No, he liked Kairi. She asked him out a few days after the incident, and he excepted, and he liked her so much. Maybe he should go and say sorry to Ku? Sora sighed at the thought. "Ok. I will go tlak to him, and tell him it was just a spur of the moment type deal. That I am sorry and I like Kairi. Yeah, that's what I'll do." He smiled.

"Sora! You have a visitor!" Sora's mom called from down the stairs.

"Ok! Send 'em up." Sora yelled back at her.

"Hey." Riku said as he opened the door.

"Oh." Sora felt so stupid at that moment. "Um, hey." Riku gave a bit of a smile.

"So, what's been goin on?"

"Not much, I- I realy have to talk to you." Sora said as Riku took a seat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"I have some explaining to do also." Riku looked over to Sora's face.

"Me first; Ok listen the kiss last week. I-"

"Thats what I wanted to talk about!" Riku stated, "I wanted to say sorry."

"That's what I wanted to say."

"Shut up and listen to me for a sec Sora." Riku replied not realy listening to Sora. "Listen; last week, what happened. God. I don't know where to begin. You're my best freind and I love you. I felt so bad for what heppened. I didn't know what to do. I freaked for a minute. And I am sorry."

"I, uh love you to?" Sora said meaning it in a freindly way.

"You do?" Riku cheered up. He hugged Sora. "I knew it would work!" Sora felt himself blush and become confused.

"What would work?"

"You and I. I've liked you forever, and you said you loved me to. So we can be together!" Riku smiled. Sora stared at Riku shocked.

"Ku. No. It can't work, becuase Kairi and I got together, and I realy like her. I love you like a freind should love a freind, but Riku. I don't know. It was just a, well a spur of the moment type deal with you. Sorry." Sora couldn't look at Riku's face. Riku felt anger, not sorrrow for Sora's words.

"What ever." Riku said as he started twords the door. "You just wait Sora. You'll regret those words soon enough." With that warning Riku slammed the door and left. Sora let out a sigh.

* * *

That was a long time ago. Riku is now 16 going on 17 soon. Not to mention he is now with the organization. "Fuck Sora." Riku whispered at the memory. He went to the room where all the rehabilitation took place. Axel was working on the computer. "It's a wonder." 

"What is?" Axel asked not looking up from the computer.

"That they let you work on the computer for the rehabilitaiton." Riku smiled.

"Shut up."

"Do you ever take a break?"

"Why? And don't you have somewhere to be?" Axel retorted, trying to concentrate on the computer, on not on the one guy he's been crushing on ever since he first saw him.

"No. And I am bored entertain me."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Axel turned around his swivel chair so he was facing Riku.

"I don't know."

Axel gave a sigh and closed his eyes. "I am kinda tired." He said quietly to Riku. "To bad they banned me from drinking the coffee, after my last incident."

Riku smiled. He jumped ontop of Axel, now both legs laid on either side of Axel's body. Riku's face was close to Axels. "I know how I can be entertained, and how we can keep you up."

"Uh Riku?" Riku smiled at the sqeek of Axel's voice. Riku placed his lips on Axel's in a bruising kiss, and forced his toungue into Axel's mouth. "God. You're rough." Axel replied after the kiss. Riku smiled a devilish smile. "It's ok, I like rough." Axel whispered into Riku's ear, then bit it. "Come on, my room it is." He was able to pick up Riku, so wether Riku wanted to do this or not, it was official, that it was going to happen. Axel threw Riku on the bed, and quickly stripped him of his clothes, and himslef of his clothes. "You ready?" He asked Riku. Riku's eyes widened a bit.

_"shit shit shit. He's actualy going to. shit!" _Riku repeated in his head. He screamed as Axel tore into him. Axel stoped almost immediatly.

"You're a virgin. Aren't you?" Riku gave a silent gasp, as he tried to hold the tears back. "I remember my first time also. _"With Roxas." _It hurt like a bich. I'll go easier. Sorry." He smiled softly at Riku. "And Riku, it's ok to cry." He whispered into Riku's ear. "I did to."

* * *

"Damn. You are good for a first timer." Axel smiled at Riku. Riku gave a soft chuckle.

"Thanks. I think." Axel smiled bigger at him and cuddled to him.

"Sorry about the whole making you bleed thing. I tried to be easy." Axel smiled at him. "But you made me want more and more of you and I just lost control, and yeah. Sorry." Riku smiled and gave him a kiss.

"It's ok."

"Eww." Came a deep voice. Axel gave a squeek as he covered his and Riku's body with the blanket.

"Ello Mansex."

"That's Xemnas to you asshole." Xemnas replied coldly to Axel's words. **_yes Xemnas can be rearranged to mansex! _**"Axel, you child meloster."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you mean?It's not like I forced him into this or anything."

"Do you even know how old he is?"

Axelpretended to bethinking hard. He looked to Riku "Umm, how old are you?" he whispered to him. Riku gave asmile.

"Um, does it matter?" Riku asked.

"He's only 16." Xemnas responded.

"Ah!" Axel cried. "I am a child meloster!By the law that'd be considered rape! Ahh!"Xemnas rolled his eyes at the frantic Axel.

"Why must you ruin everything I love and holddearly?" Riku and Axel screamed at him in unison."

Xemnas just stared at the two. "Actualy Iwas coming down to seehow Sora's rehabilitation is going, and to say it's time for dinner." At the word dinnerAxel quitacting so dramatic and jumped up from the bed, still in the nude.

"Oh, dinner. That sounds good." He left the room.

"Axel! Axel!" Riku called about to remind him that Axel wasstill in the nude.

"Justignore it." Xemnas said as he left. Riku smiledat himself, this weird feeling started inhis stomach.

"I have a, a lover." He smiled bigger at the word. "And this great feeling, it must be true love!" Riku quickly got on some of Axel's clothes and started twords the dinner hall.

* * *

**_Review Review Review, and I shall add more._**


	3. The Sitair

**_Yep review and i'll add more._**

"Hey Axel, what's up?" Riku asked as he came by and gave Axel a kiss on the cheek. Axel gave a soft smile.

"Not much, just plotting."

"Plotting what?" Riku said raising an eyebrow.

"Heck if I know." Axel shrugged. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Come here." Riku insisted.

"Nuh." Axel squeeked.

"Axel." Riku pleeded.

"No, you're going to hurt me, I know this trick. You call me over there then goose me, or do something and call it out of love." Axel said. Riku gave a soft chuckle.

"No, I was going to kiss you, but never mind." Riku said looking away.

"No! I lied, I am coming."

"No you didn't want it."

"I do! I do!" Axel pleeded. Riku laughed.

"You're a loser, you know that?"

"Nu-uh. You are." Axel said through a smile.

"What ever. Hey, I am going out for a walk, you wanna come?" Riku asked as he got up.

"No thanks babe."

"Ok, suit yourself." Riku walked off as Axel was left to his own thoughts. Axel looked out the window, in a way he looked like a daog awaiting his master. In fact he was waiting, and he knew he'd probably be waiting forever. _"I love Riku now. So why am I still waiting for him? I don't know. It's been a while since I've seen his happy face, his silly cow-lick dirty blonde hair, his beautifull blue eyes, his pouty ilps, his warm touch, his voice, his thugishness. God I miss him. But I am in love with Roxas not Riku - Oops! I mean I love Riku, RIKU RIKU! Not Roxas. No, not Roxas, he's gone and never coming back." _Axel told himself. But, as always he awaited for his love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Axel!" Demyx said as he waved a hand in front of Axel's face. "Earth to the Axel!" Demyx smiled.

"What do you need?" Axel said in a groan.

"You promised that since you taught me to fight and memorize how to fight the opponent, that I could teach you how to play the sitair!" Demyx smiled.

"ugh..Ok." Axel said as he got up. Riku walked into the room as he heared shouting, it sounded like Axel and Demyx. He decided to peak in.

"No. No. NO! Your hands go here!" Demyx scolded for the thousandth time as he placed Axel's hands in a diffrent position on the sitair. "Ok, try it again."

"Ok, I will play you my favorite piece," Axel smiled, he quickly bashed the Sitair to the floor then set it on fire. "Ha! It's called Axel-outsmarted-the-stupid-Sitair-so-in-it's-face peice. It's my favorite song!" Axel gave a crazy laugh. Demyx looked near to tears and Riku gave a soft chuckle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ok, review and i shall add more._**


End file.
